


Bad Girl

by fbi_woman



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbi_woman/pseuds/fbi_woman
Summary: A Halloween costume party sparks a night of fun. Abby/Buck, PWP.





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know it’s not Halloween season, but if I’m being brutally honest with y’all, I’m slightly terrified of what our ship’s status is gonna be at that time, so I’m gonna go ahead and write this now, and you can either save it for Halloween or re-read it at Halloween lol. But I might be horribly depressed by then, so here goes. Just a bit of “harmless” fun… by which I mean smut. Like, I would wager there’s actually more smut in this one than the 50 Shades one lol. We need more PWP for this pair. That being said, I do have a plot-based one in the works ;).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own 9-1-1 or any of its characters or anything associated with it, not affiliated with Fox, etc etc.

* * *

 

“I have no idea what I’m going to wear to this stupid party,” Abby grumbled.

“You’ve been looking for a costume all week, you still haven’t found anything?”

“Every store I’ve been to only has the slutty ones. I’m not going to wear a white latex mini dress with a cross on it and claim to be a nurse.”

Buck grinned. “That doesn’t sound so bad to me.”

She rolled her eyes. “I might not mind _you_ seeing me in something like that, but I don’t think everyone else wants to see it.” She sighed in frustration. “Maybe I’ll just get a hat, wear a black dress, and say I’m a witch.”

“That’s no fun.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“Let’s do some kind of couples costume. Like nothing too corny, just something that goes together.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I’ll come up with something.”

“Buck, the party’s in two days.”

“That’s plenty of time.”

“Maybe for you.”

“I’ll take care of everything, don’t worry about it.”

She eyed him warily for a minute, contemplating. She had a nagging suspicion that it was a bad idea to leave him alone with this, but he looked so cute and excited. “You better not make me regret this.”

“You won’t, I promise.”

“Okay, I’m in.”

He smiled and kissed her. “This is going to be fun.”

“Just don’t have _too much_ fun with this, okay? Remember, I’m the one who has to wear part of it.”

“I know, don’t worry.”

_Ha! Fat chance,_ she thought.

* * *

Abby had insisted that they hand out candy for a while before heading to the party; she did it every year and didn’t want the kids in the building to be disappointed. Once the flow of trick-or-treaters had slowed, he had gotten changed first and then turned over the bedroom and bathroom to her to get ready. That seemed like ages ago now though. Buck looked at his watch for the fifth time. What the hell was taking her so long? 

“Abby, come on, we’re already late.”

Her reply was slightly muffled through the door. “I’m not going _anywhere_ in this!”

“Why not? What’s wrong with it?”

“What’s _wrong_ with it?!”

“Yeah.”

“Buck,” she whined, “I said I _didn’t_ want a sexy costume!”

“Mmm, no you didn’t. You said the store bought costumes were too slutty, you didn’t say it couldn’t be sexy _at all_.”

“You knew what I meant.”

“Seriously, Abby: it’s not that bad.”

She flung the door open then, and he was pleased to see she was wearing exactly what he laid out… even if her cheeks were pink and she was still yelling at him. He had picked out a short plaid skirt, a translucent white blouse, a black lacy bra, thin knee high socks, and black, patent, high-heeled Mary Jane shoes. For himself, he had chosen a football uniform. The jock and the bad girl; what could be better? Well, originally he had been thinking cheerleader, but the only uniforms he could find for that definitely fell under the heading of slutty.

“Are you kidding me? How is a sexy Catholic school girl _not that bad_?”

“There’s barely any skin showing! It’s basically just your knees and however low you leave the shirt unbuttoned.”

“This thing barely covers my ass,” she complained, tugging at the skirt.

“It goes to mid-thigh, your ass is definitely covered.”

“What about when I bend over?”

“Just don’t bend over if you’re worried about it.”

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Abby, I promise, it doesn’t look slutty. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you look hot as hell, but not in a bad way. And if it makes you feel any better, I will bend down and pick up anything you drop.”

He walked over and looped his arms around her waist, but she looked away and refused to make eye contact.

“Come on,” he murmured softly, leaning in to place kisses along her neck, “can we please just go?”

He felt the tension start to melt away from her body and she sighed softly. “Okay fine, but you’re now the DD for tonight; I’m going to drink until I forget what I’m wearing.”

“Fine by me, you’re fun when you’re drunk.”

“I’m always fun!”

“Yeah, but you’re _that_ kind of fun when you’re drunk,” he said, grinning at her lasciviously.

“ _Ohh_ , well you better hope I forgive you then.”

“You will.”

“I know. But for now, I’m still mad.”

The party was already in full swing when they arrived and the apartment was packed. It was mostly people Buck knew, but there were also a fair number of exceptions. Apparently Abby wasn’t exaggerating when she said all the costumes she could find were slutty… there was very little clothing on some of the guests, both male and female. Of course, based on the general level of inebriation, it was distinctly possible that there had been more clothing when the night first started. Buck had no idea what on earth Chim put in the orange-coloured punch, but it sure didn’t take much of it to make Abby stop caring about her costume. No one seemed to care about much of anything at this point, and he did not envy the clean up job Chim would have to do in the morning. He and Abby mingled together for a while, but he lost sight of her for a bit when he went to talk to an old friend. When he finally found her, her cup was full again, her sleeves were rolled up, and she had forgone a few buttons on her blouse.

“Hey, where’d you go?” he had to shout a bit to be heard over the music.

“I saw someone from work. Are you hot? It feels really hot in here.” She popped another button on her blouse and was going for a second one when he caught her hands.

“I think that’s enough buttons, Abbs.”

“But I’m hot,” she protested, pouting a little.

“You’re going to be naked if you keep that up.”

She giggled. “But you like me naked.”

“Yes I do, but I don’t really want _everyone_ to see you naked.”

“Let’s go home then,” she replied, using her free hand to pull him in for a kiss.

“We haven’t even been here that long.”

“So?” She kissed him again, passionately.

“Yeah, okay,” he relented. She could be _very_ hard to say no to sometimes.

Getting her home was evidently easier said than done. Despite his feeble protests, she was leaning across the centre console with her hand on his thigh and her lips on his neck. Concentrating on the road was becoming increasingly difficult, and he thanked his lucky stars that the traffic was light and they didn’t live far. He was also grateful that the kids in their building would all be back home and fast asleep by this time of night, because there wouldn’t be any hiding his reaction to Abby’s attention. Her hand was slowly creeping closer to his growing erection and he was trying to swat it away but she just giggled against his neck and continued on her torturous path. By the time he pulled into the parking lot, his pants were uncomfortably tight. As soon as she was out of the car, he grabbed her and positioned her right in front of him for the walk into the building, hoping to preserve some of his dignity. And it might have worked, if she hadn’t started laughing every time his arousal accidentally bumped against her backside. Thankfully there was only one neighbour around to witness the scene; it was at least possible to avoid one person for the rest of his life.

* * *

Abby headed straight for the bedroom once she was inside, leaving him to lock up, and she was barefoot and rolling down her knee-highs when he walked in the room. When she stood back up, he bent down to kiss her, and she quickly turned them, shoving him back against the wall as she broke away from his lips. She smiled mischievously and dropped to her knees in front of him. She removed his pants and his briefs in one swift motion, eagerly leaning in to lick the tip of his cock when it sprang free. He groaned, slipping his hand into her hair, though he was always careful not to guide her too much. She slowly swept her tongue from the base to the tip, swirling her tongue around the head before retreating to start the process again. As much as she enjoyed being at his mercy, she also relished the power she had over him in moments like these. 

She looked up at him through her lashes and held his gaze while she finally wrapped her lips around him. His fingers tightened their grip on her hair, and she smirked around his dick; she had him right where she wanted him. She worked just the top for a while before she suddenly took him in deep, eliciting a surprised gasp.

“Abby,” he warned, “you keep that up, and this is going to be over real fast.”

She loved making him lose control, but she wasn’t quite ready for the fun to end, so she reluctantly backed off. Bringing one hand up to grip the base of his shaft, she focused her attention on the tip, teasing the most sensitive spots with her tongue. He was breathing hard, staring down at her with desire in his eyes, and her own arousal was beginning to spiral out of control. Unable to help herself, she dipped her free hand inside her skirt and panties to rub her clit. She watched his eyes widen when he realized what she was doing, and she moaned against the hot skin of his cock as she slid a finger inside herself. She started to pump the hand around him in the same rhythm as the hand under her skirt and sucked him hard.

With a growl, he tugged firmly on her hair and she grudgingly released him.

“Really embracing your bad girl persona, aren’t you?” he asked huskily.

“Maybe you should punish me; teach me a lesson.”

He grinned. “Yeah, maybe I should. Stand up.”

As she rose, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge with a grin.

“Strip.”

She fumbled over the buttons on her shirt in her haste, and eventually just ripped the last couple off; it’s not like she was planning to wear this shirt again anyways. She popped the clasp on her bra and let it fall to the floor, then dropped her skirt and panties together. 

“Come here.”

She walked into his waiting arms, her head falling back when he took one of her nipples in his mouth, teasing with his tongue before biting down gently on the hardened nub. She closed her eyes and moaned when he repeated the action on the other side.

“Now bend over.”

Her eyes flew open. “What?”

“Lay across my lap. On your stomach.”

She hesitated.

“You said I should punish you. Don’t you want to find out what happens to bad girls?”

Maybe it was the alcohol making her uninhibited, but God help her, she actually did want to find out if she would like it. After all, she knew he would never hurt her, and he would stop the minute she asked if she wasn’t enjoying it. So with that in mind, she did as instructed.

“Very good,” he murmured, gently caressing her backside.

Then his hand was gone, and she held her breath in anticipation. With a sharp smack, his hand made contact again and she yelped in shock. He soothed the sting with a gentle stroke before bringing his hand down on her other cheek. She gasped at the impact, but was shocked to feel a spike of heat shoot straight to her core. He repeated the action once more on each side, tearing whimpers from her lips, before giving her a brief reprieve. He moved his hand to trail a finger along her folds and chuckled softly when he found her dripping wet.

“You really _are_ a naughty girl tonight. What do you say, have you learned your lesson?”

“Not yet,” she breathed.

“Well then, I guess you need a little more discipline.”

He resumed spanking her, and she was quickly on the verge of embarrassment over how much she was enjoying it. She scarcely recognized the sounds she was making, and with every strike she found herself pressing her thighs together and squeezing her inner muscles, working herself up higher and higher until she was practically trembling with need. He pushed two fingers into her right before the next smack, and the combination of sensations sent her flying over the edge, clenching around his fingers with a strangled cry.

When the tremors stopped, he carefully shifted her to lie on the bed on her side, kissing her temple before he disappeared into the bathroom. She tried to roll over to see what he was doing, but her limbs felt like jelly and wouldn’t do what she told them to. Instead she closed her eyes and tried to focus on what she could hear, but she heard nothing until his footsteps were approaching the bed again. He ran his hand through her hair and she opened her eyes, smiling up at him.

“On your stomach again,” he said, holding up her bottle of moisturizer.

“I can’t move; I think you broke me.”

He laughed softly and effortlessly turned her over. Though she knew it was coming, she inhaled sharply when the cool cream met the burning pink skin of her ass. It stung a little at first, but as he gently massaged it into her skin, she started to feel its soothing effect… along wish a fresh rush of arousal. His hands started to move lower, his thumbs skirting around her entrance to brush over her inner thighs, and she moaned quietly.

Leaning over her, he pressed kisses along her shoulder and up her neck before he whispered in her ear: “Are you ready for me, Abby?”

“Yeah,” she murmured.

He slipped an arm underneath her and easily lifted her to her knees. “Think you can hold yourself up?”

She was still a little shaky but she nodded, bracing herself with her arms.

“Good.”

He gripped her hips, dragging the tip of his cock up and down her length a couple times, teasing her, before he finally plunged inside.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she gasped, her hands clutching at the sheets.

She always revelled in the jolt of electricity that shot through her every time he entered her. He stretched and filled her in the most delicious way, and she could never get enough of it. He started slow, letting her feel every inch of him as he languidly pulled almost all the way out, and then pressed back in to the hilt. She moaned, her back arching, and he slid his hands around to palm her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching lightly, and she started to push back against him with every slow thrust.

“Faster,” she panted, “please.”

He heeded her request, ramping up the speed and force of his movements. One of his hands travelled down her body to her clit, and she whimpered when he started rubbing circles around it.

“I want you to come with me, Abby.”

She could already feel the flames starting to spread, and the tell-tale tightening in her lower body. “I will, just go.”

The hand still on her breast shifted to her shoulder, holding her still while he slammed into her. His name burst from her lips as she came, her walls convulsing around him, and it only took a few more thrusts before he followed her into oblivion with a groan. He continued to rock his hips against her while aftershocks rippled through her, prolonging her pleasure until her arms were shaking and she was ready to collapse. Gathering her in his arms, he laid her back against the pillows and pulled the blanket up over her before climbing in beside her and wrapping an arm around her.

He kissed her head softly before he spoke. “So does this mean you forgive me?”

She was exhausted and her brain felt foggy. What the hell was he talking about?

“For what?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Nothing.”


End file.
